


This is how I get to know you

by Li_Nea



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Mentioned Crypto | Park Tae Joon, More tags will come, Other, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Nea/pseuds/Li_Nea
Summary: A shared, odd moment in a hole fills them both with curiosity. Who is this person? Is there more to them than I thought?A story about getting to know eachother and all the feelings that comes with it.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Like giggly fish in a barrel

He was zig-zagging through the trees in svamp trying to lose his skilled pursuer. The r-99 useless on his back, empty after finishing Crypto off, which had been carrying a golden revive shield. Mirage had not wanted to give Crypto the satisfaction of reviving himself whilst Mirage fought it out with Bloodhound. So now he was instead hunted down like prey. 

Bloodhound had fired their last clip into one of Mirage's decoys, but was determined to avenge their fallen comrades by putting their axe to use. They were starting to catch up to the talented holo-pilot. Their breaths loud and feral. 

In a desperate attempt to lose the hunter, Mirage sent out a decoy to the left whilst throwing himself behind a tree to the right. However the impact had somehow made the ground open up and Mirage landed with a heavy thud on his butt a good four meters down. Everything hurted and his vision was blurred. A few seconds later and Mirage had just recovered slightly from the fall, when Bloodhound came flying down the hole as well.

"Oof!" 

Mirage was now half lying, half sitting at the bottom of the hole with a r-99 painfully digging into his back. But he almost did't feel it when he realised that he had his lap full of with Bloodhound. They were straddling his hips and rested with their whole body weight into Elliot's chest. He could not help but to think this was way better than being chased after with an axe.

"Oh Bloodhound I can see you could not help but fall hard for me."

Bloodhound's body tensed for a second, but Mirage could clearly hear an amused kind of snort from the hunter, their head was tucked into the space by his left shoulder. 

"Well, this is a very wHOLEsome situation after all."

Elliot would have not belived it if it had not just been said straight into his ear by the fierce hunter themself. Had they just made a pun and lowkey flirted back? Seems though that Mirage said that last part out loud.

"Well you are clearly rubbing off on me Mirage."

To underline their statement they proceeded to rub their hand up and down the trickster's left bicep.  
Mirage was baffled and could only stare like a fool, jaw all slacked. He looked ridiculous however, with dirt smeared across his face and a small twig stuck to his locks. Bloodhound tried to stifle it but soon enough they could not help but burst into a full bellied laugh. Pinning Mirage further into the ground of the narrow, deep, hole they both shared at the moment.

The reality of them both being in the middle of a blood sport game seemed to be long forgotten at the moment. However the voice of the announcer declaring the closing of the 3rd ring pulled Mirage out of his daze. He had to admit to himself that the wheezed snorts of laughter coming from the hunter on top of him made him feel strangely warm inside. But he was slightly too worried to contemplate more on that thought right now.

"Ehhh Bloodhound, buddy are you alright? Did you hit your head on your way down?Also didn´t you come after me with your axe, where did that sharp thing go?"

After a pulling in a few breaths to calm themselves Bloodhound turned towards Mirage and after a heartbeat they have started to snort and lean heavily into Mirage once again to laugh without any kind of restrain.

"Wh- what is it now?"

Elliot had never been so confused in his life.

"Look, look to your right."

He could barely hear what they wheezed out between laughs but turned his head to his right where he was instantly met with his reflection on Bloodhounds axe. It bad half embedded into the earth just a few centimetres from his head.  
Mirage gave off a noise that was half a scream and half a gasp when he thought about the implications of, if the sharp axe would have landed a bit more to his left. He then proceeded to actually scream when he caught sight of his reflection in the axe. With burning red and dirty cheeks Elliot was wondering what exactly Bloodhound was laughing at. Was it their own glorious humour, Elliot´s swamp monster appearance or the absurdity of almost having his face cut in half by their axe? If that had been an actual question and Bloodhound would have answered, then they might had confessed that it was all of the things listed. Mirage sighed deeply then chuckled some himself.

This was not how he thought the chase would have ended. Usually it ends up with a knife in his rib cage or an axe in his back. Not a punny mess of laughter covering his body in a wet hole. That did it. Mirage started laughing as well. At this point neither of them noticed the looming shadow peering over the hole.

There were only 3 squads left and Caustic was lone survivor in his squad.  
He had been looking for the two last squads the past 15 minutes but had seen any sign of them. Then he entered swamps and heard laughter from somewhere and found a hole with two laughing beings in it. It was quite odd. He could not tell who they were. But he pulled out his large gas canister and tossed it down the hole. Laughter was soon replaced by pained coughs and a few moments later he was declared champion. He was perplexed. Why were the last two squads down a hole laughing like two insane people? He never found out who they were.


	2. Thinking back on the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was mostly focused on Mirage so I felt inclined to add. After this I hope to kick off the story more. Also my pov of Bloodhound might be a bit more playful than how others seem to picture them. After the comic where Bloodhound retorts "Don't sleep then." when Loba says she might get killed in her sleep I just know Bloodhound has a smart mouth. And I love it. They just don't get the chance to use it very often.

Their jaw was aching when they settled into bed. It was amusing to Bloodhound that one could actually get an aching jaw simply from laughing. That thought made them smile, which then made them wince. Artur cawed repetedly from their spot on top of the bookshelf in the room.

"Oh shush on you Artur. I don't need you laughing at me."

They blew out the candle on their nightstand and pulled their blanket up past their chin and stared into the cealing and thought about the day. The Allfather had not graced them with a win today. Second place had been the result apperently. Probably cause Mirage were in a worse condition when that toxic plague had invaded their space. 

Mirage had fought comendably this day. Had he not ran out of ammunitiot, then he might have bested them. Alas, they had heard the familiar click of the empty mag, which had Mirage set off into a sprint, so had they. He might have lost them if it wasn't for that hole. 

They had first gone for the decoy but when they punched through air they had immediatly jumped after where Mirage had went instead, only to fall headfirst into a deep hole. But they had landed rather comfortably. 

Flushed against the holo-pilot's body. They could feel his heartbeat pounding through his chest, his blood filled with andrenaline after being chased. They had been slowly moving thier hand to try finding their axe when Mirage had opened his mouth and flirted with them! 

Bloodhound had witnessed Mirage do this many times before. And he had always been shut down in ways that made Bloodhound cringe whenever they got to witness it. But never had he flirted with them before. The line was rather funny and they could not hold back the little snort. And somehow they had had the best response for it, and they could not give up this rare chance to use it. 

Almost breathless and clearly confused, had Mirage wondered if they had just made a pun and lowkey flirted back with him. His reaction had been priceless and Bloodhound had not been able to stop whatever they were doing. They had firmly placed their hand on his strong bicep and rubbed. Stating how he has been rubbing off on them. 

It was at this moment Bloodhound had actually looked at Mirage. His face had been beet red but also completly smudged with mud. His eyes wide and jaw dropped.  
Thinking back on it now, Bloodhound had never seen Mirage ever look so genuine before. He had looked hilarious but also, kinda nice. Perhaps they can gauge more of the genuine sides out of Mirage. The thought was enticing. Their jaw protested once again, when their mouth started to form a smile. 

"Oow helvíti."

They sighed deeply and closed their eyes. Exhausted but content.


	3. What a match this will be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloodhound has concerns about their stiff jaw. Mirage only gets more questions. Lifeline makes observations.

The rotation was still set on Kings Canyon and the dropship was approaching the destination. Bloodhound waved discreetly at Lifeline, hoping she would come over where they were stood in the back of the ship. As always the medic knew how to pick up on subtle signs. And this was unusual, Bloodhound rarely seeked anyone out. She was curious now. Bloodhound raised their hand in a greeting and started to point towards their mask.

"There´s something wrong with your mask?"

They shook their head and closed and opened their palms next to their face. This was not something you see everyday Lifeline thought.

"So you can´t speak for some reason, huh Bloodhound? Please just type it in´ere so I don´t have to stand here guessing all day what happened to you"

She handed them her phone and they started tapping away on it. They should have thought about writing her a note or bringing their own phone. Suppose they have been a bit distracted lately.

Whilst they were writing Lifeline scanned the rest of the ship. Octane was stacking bottles to use as target practice with his new shiny, neon green and pink, kitty stress ball. It made weird cat screeching noises, whenever it got into contact with anything. Lifeline made a point to find a more quiet replacement for it when it "accidentally" ends up in a blender. Pathfinder was watching with fascination. Wraith was leaning on the sofa next to Bangalore and Mirage stood idly next to Gibraltar, that was cracking jokes with Rampart. However Mirage was staring straight at her and the now mute hunter. When he realised that she noticed him he got so startled that he stumbled and almost fell on his face if not Makoa had been there to steady him. Interesting reaction Ajaj thought, an other note to scribble down later.

She turned to the hunter that was done writing. She took her phone and could not believe what she was reading. Lifeline doubled over in laughter and had to steady herself against the hull of the ship not to fall over. Bloodhound was happy no one could see their face reddening. To everyone else they were still calm and collected and not bothered at all by the fact they were being laughed at by the medic.

After a minute or so she calmed down and wiped a tear away from her grinning face.

"I´m so sorry Bloodhound, that was not very professional of me. I just didn´t expect such an adorable reason for your problems ey. It´s nice you got to laugh, and now I got to laugh too."

She could not hold back an other snort though thinking about the cause of Bloodhounds distress once again. Bloodhound crossed their arms over their chest now, so she continued. 

"However it seems as though your jaw is just unused. Massage it lightly and try moving it around as best as you can and you should feel it let up after a few days. If it´s not getting better come back to me during downtime and we´ll figure something out. Does that sound good to you?"

They nodded and gave her a little salute. Feeling a bit more at ease. When they woke up this morning and tried brushing their teeth, they had not been able to open their mouth almost at all. Brushing their teeth did not happen and breakfast had just been some broth through a straw. To think laughing could bring them such annoyance. Or maybe you need to do it more often said an other voice in their head.

Suddenly the drop siren started blaring. When Lifeline walked past them to go get Doc and gather with her team she patted them on the shoulder.

"Have a fun game with mr grumpy loincloth and pretty boy over there. Too bad you didn´t bring your phone with ya."

She winked at them and joined Loba and Wraith, which were holding Doc in her arms on their platform. Bloodhound looked up at the announcing screen and saw indeed their profile next to Revenant and Mirage. And she had a point, their phone would have been very handy.

"You coming or what, you hunter skinbag?"

With long confident strides they went over to their spot and picked up their trusted axe, flipped it in the air for good measure and went over to the platform and stood between the two legends. Mirage had moved as far out on the platform as possible to make distance to the intimidating simulacrum. Though Elliot had a smile on his face, and stood very straight, in a confident posture with his hands on his hips. But his darting eyes told an other story, than that of confidence. 

And they were right, Mirage felt like the mouse that was trapped inside a cheese, but could not eat cause the cat was right outside and would kill him if he made a noise. That description made sense to him at least.  
He was really happy, for some reason, to be on Bloodhounds team this time. But there was gonna be no small talk with Revenant there. He scared Mirage, a lot. And Mirage also felt unsure all of a sudden. He had seen Lifeline get called over by Bloodhound and all of a sudden she was laughing like crazy. He was so curious what they had said to make her laugh like that. Did they use that smart mouth on her as well, or did they tell her about his muddy face the other day? No they would not do that. Would they? He wanted to ask, but how could he when that murderbot would be around all game. Actually would he be around all game? He dared to peek at Revenant but locked eyes with Bloodhounds googles. They were looking at him quite obviously. However he didn´t really have time to react to this knowledge before Revenant made his decision on a drop location.

"Drop there, I am itching to draw first blood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I end up writing very very late at night. Sorry for the quality of my writing. I will work harder to bring you good content! But I hope you will look forward to the next chapter cause I sure am! Also thank you very much for the kudos and comments <3 You guys are lovely! Also don´t forget to watch the newest cinematic with Pathfinder. It´s my favourite! So gooood!


	4. One bloody game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusion and a slightly intimidated Revenant. Lifeline is amused. Bloodhound needs a rest after this. Mirage is a worrywart.

Bloodhound liked keeping track of the habits and traits of the other legends. It made it a lot easier to anticipate their actions and positioning. Legends like Wraith, Caustic and Wattson prefered those closed off spaces with many turns and obstacles. It made it easier to slip away when you phased out or hide away traps and the like. Meanwhile some were keen on more open space like Gibraltar or Bangalore. The way they could navigate through an open landscape was quite impressive.

However those were just favoured area, to better suit ones kit better. The skills of the legends were far more profound than just relying on a building. But Bloodhound always made sure to analyse their teams strengths and less optimal skills. At this moment however Bloodhound was not very sure what to make of their team. They knew being with Revenant usually meant going straight into the fry. Which they were doing at this very moment. Cause Revenant knew Octane loved going to his gauntlet and it was first on the drop list, so that is where Revenant decided on going. He was a skilled assassin with peculiar abilities. But on the other hand he was a moody fjandi and would at times just go and do his own thing.

Mirage was a very adaptable fighter. He could navigate any kind of area quite well and seemed to plan ahead if he needed to use a certain kind of mean to get somewhere. His mouth could be quite loud, attracting attention at a time he didn´t mean to. But during the actual fight he could focus quite well. Using that holo-tech of his the way he does it during mid fight, was not something for those with hollow heads. It worked also quite well for scouting. Bloodhound knew this painfully well. Three damn times had they shot a decoy last week, alerting Mirage´s team of their own team´s presence nearby. Resulting in a less favourable situation.

It irked them so much that they struggled with seeing who was the real Mirage, even during the times when they had been blessed by the powers of the Allfather. Hearing the words "you got bamboozled" in that static, jeering kind of way when you empty a mag into a decoy, just to get sprayed in the back by the real Mirage. Was not their proudest moment. Bloodhound was amazed by Mirage, but at the same time extremely annoyed with him. At times like those, when he managed to trick them, down them and then with the mightiest type of swag, he would finish them off with a kick to their mask. Those were the times they were happy he could not see their face.

They touched down next to a mastiff. Jaw hurting, but mind set. Time for some carnage.

Mirage was having mixed feelings. That he knew, but what those feelings consisted of, not so sure. He had landed a few meters behind Bloodhound, grabbed a level two shield and a g7 scout. He really needed to practice that weapon though, yikes. But then he had turned around and seen Bloodhound literally pounce on Rampart that was looting below. They had stuck their mastiff point blank into her face and ripped her level one shield into nothingness, and then proceeded to punch her twice in the face to save ammo. Moments later Octane came bouncing through the air using one of the jump pads. At this time Bloodhound was still straddling Rampart that was downed, and barely concious, but they quickly aimed down sight and blasted Octane midair downing him too at once cause he didn´t have a body shield. Then they suddenly turned around towards Mirage and shot twice. Mirage didn´t even flinch when the death box of Horizon appeared to his left. He was completly dumbstruck, staring at Bloodhound covered in blood, their mastiff still pointed towards him, their shoulders going up and down with their heavy breathing.

The announcer declared there was a new kill leader and their banner showed up at the large board.

So here he was with those mixed feelings. He was quite sure he was feeling amazed, but also pretty scared seeing, what they had just done and thankful he wasn´t filled by holes by Dr Summers. But there was also this one, kinda fluttery feeling he had no idea where to place.

"I see you were lucky to be at the right place at the right time skin bag. Taking that kill leader position. It will soon be mine."

Mirage scolded himself for not even paying attention to that murderbot's heavy, metallic footsteps, too lost in his own thoughts. He was sat down right next to Elliot, looting the death box. Bloodhound just answered with a grunt. One of the few sounds they could make, while working to relax their hurting jaw.

"Wow Bloodhound, buddy. That was quite extru- extradu. Amazing what you just did there. Really you left me completely dumbstruck."

"Or just dumb it seems to me."

Mirage tensed by the rude comment made by Revenant. But he and almost everyone else were used to his slander by now so Mirage, who was still quite freaked out by him, just laughed it off. Scratching the back of his head.

"Haaah haa, yeah or something like that."

But then Bloodhound growled. And quite loudly. It got both legends full attention. They both stared at them, and after a few moments they just cleared their throat, stood up and brushed themselves off. Proceeding to loot Ramparts death box like nothing had occurred.

"Okay then, I will take the zip line to salvage. I´m not gonna wait for you, so get a move on."

The rest of the game had turned out to be quite eventful. Bloodhound got an other five kills, Revenant had seven in total and Mirage was stuck at five. Not bad, but Mirage had grown more concerned about Bloodhound by the hour. He was distracted for sure. They had not not uttered a real human word the whole game. Just answered with grunts, growls and snarls. Revenant had even looked a bit intimidated at one point and had stopped addressing them unless necessary. He even stopped using slurs for both Mirage and Bloodhound. He probably realised the same thing as Mirage. They had lost their mind and gone constant feral mode.

Sure they were probably going to win at this pace, but for what price? Mirage liked to hear Bloodhounds deep, smooth, outlandish accent. Would he never hear it again? Would they be lost in this raging, animal behaviour forever? Yes Mirage was freaking out more each minute so it wasn´t odd when he got downed in a team fight by a laughing Gibraltar.

He crawled around inside labs, trying to get out of the range of fire when he bumped into Lifeline that was downed as well.

"Oh thank the holy pork chops gods it´s you Ajay. I need your help."

Lifeline looked at Mirage like he had just lost all his marbles, with a hint of pity in her eyes.

"N-no don´t misunderstand me here, I am not asking you to save me. But listen to this."

Mirage took a laboured, heavy breath trying to stay conscious a bit longer.

"Bloodhound has been acting s-so weird. I don´t know what has happend. It´s like they are turning into an animal. They haven´t talked all game. Just growl and snarl and grunt like some feral beast. What should we do Ajay what if they run out into nature and never comes back?"

Mirage sounded desperate and utterly devastated. And it wasn´t cause he was about to bleed out. But the day just became so much weirder. Lifeline was rolling around on the floor leaving bloodstains all over laughing like some insane woman in an asylum. Mirage was once again just baffled.

"Ajay! How can you be ss-so amos- amis. How can you find this funny? What will we do if we lose Bloodhound. You gotta help me figure something out."

Lifeline just kept banging her bloody fists on the cold, dusty floor in labs in fits of crazed laughter. But she managed to wheeze out.

"Th-that´s not it. Ya don´t have the f-full picture pretty boy."

Suddenly her laughter got an abrupt stop when her body got replaced by a death box. And running steps came from behind. Elliot´s head was placed in a warm lap and soon he could start feeling his toes and fingers that had been numbed after bleeding out so much. He looked up and saw his battered reflection in Bloodhounds ever staring goggles. They were humming quietly while releasing the syringe into Mirage. Gently they swiped his blood caked locks off his face. Their gloved hand lingering on his cheek just for a bit. Mirage that was just getting fully conscious again had almost not noticed it. He felt his cheeks warming up, that syringe sure works wonder on his bloodstream it seems.

"Hey, thanks. Good job clearing off those goons."

Bloodhound nodded and squeezed Mirage´s shoulder lightly before helping him up on his feet. There were still some shots going off further into labs. And suddenly the speakers blared.

"You are the champions."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Happy new year. I want to thank you guys who keeps on reading this. I am an extremly slow writer, but I hope that makes less errors in my writing at least. I have no idea how many chapters this will be but I hope to have you guys entertained at least! Take care, stay safe and big hugs!


	5. Steamy surfaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes people just wants a little bit of vengence. And sometimes you just gotta take it.

Suddenly they were there, pushed through a portal cause of a dare they weren´t willingly a participant of. The room was humid, the huge bathroom mirror fogged up by steam. From the equally fogged up shower doors came a pleasant humming over the sound of running water. Bloodhound was frozen stiff in an awkward pose.   
Let´s rewind ten minutes to see how they found themselves in that compromising position.

The drop ship had touched back at the city base everyone stayed in after games in Kings Canyon. Bloodhound had stuck around to finally just beg Lifeline to let D.O.C do it´s thing on them so they could stop communicating by using weird grunts. They thought she would be at least a bit reluctant to help them out after they finished her off only a few hours ago. However the smile that greeted them in the medbay was stretched from ear to ear. It was almost as if it was actually she who had become the champion, and not them. Bloodhound could not help but to think they might have missed out on some significant fact.

"My thanks félagi fighter. My jaw feels all well once again."

They did a small salute, turned around and started striding towards the medbay door. But before they could finish their second step they were stopped by a firm hand on their shoulder.

"Ay Bloodhound you are so welcome. But now you will assist me."

Bloodhound almost didn´t capture the devious glint Ajay had in her eyes, when they turned towards her. They had to remind themselves that this small woman in front of them was a fierce warrior and could not be taken lightly. They gulped inaudible.

"How may I be of help Lifeline?"

This time she sported a genuine warm smile and led them out of the medbay towards the common area. Usually the drop ship would have been emptied by now, legends gone off to rest and rejuvenate in the city. Or at least they thought that was the case, cause they were one of the first to make their leave after a game. But gathered of the sofa was Rampart with Wattson next to her, and on a backwards chair sat Wraith and next to her were Pathfinder. The table between them held various drinks and snacks. Wraith looked up first of all when Lifeline approached with Bloodhound in tow. Rampart stopped what she was rambling about when she noticed them as well.

"Oh I´ll be damned you brought the champion of the day with you Ajay. I gotta say mate you almost scared my knickers off with that mastiff. And then you freaking punched me, in the face, twice! I would have been livid if you hadn´t won today I tell you."

Wrait made a low whistle and leaned back slightly to get a better look at them.

"Say it was a mastiff you used right Bloodhound?"

They could only answer with a nod. Not knowing what to say whilst being put on the spot like this.

"Yeah I got a taste of that hellhound of a weapon from you too today. You were quite fierce in the ring today Bloodhound."

"Oh oh me three."

Watsson was almost too excited exclaiming this fact, expressing her joy by clapping her hands together.

"I witnessed that kill my friend."

Pathfinder also expressed a happy emoji on his display. But then it turned into a sad one.

"But then I got scared and ziplined away when they turned around and saw me. The next thing I heard was a longbow shot and I was downed by my friend Bloodhound. It was an amazing shot!"

Everyone present in the room had been downed by Bloodhound that day and they were all facing them and smiling, almost wickedly. Bloodhound was frozen stiff, wondering if they were in some weird nightmare. But then they felt an arm wrap around their shoulders pulling them slightly down into a friendly half embrace by Lifeline.

"Dun´t worry Bloodhound. I ain´t pulled you here to torture you."

"Much."

Rampart grinned and put up her hands in surrender when Ajay shot her a narrowed look.

"I thought it would be nice to spend sum time with yu. Please join us for some fun and games would ya."

Bloodhound realised a possible threat when they saw it so they could not decline this time. Not with so many hostiles that might actually gauge their eye out with drum sticks, or zap their brain with a pylon, or stab their back with a kunai or have their head repeatedly being bashed by huge metal hands wearing boxing gloves. Rampart patted the spot between herself and Wattson on the sofa and Bloodhound sat down stiffly.  
Suddenly they were slapped hard on their back almost losing the air in their lungs.

"Ey mate relax have a drink. I stole some from Elliot. Consider it his treat."

Wattson held up a bottle with a straw in it. And by now Bloodhound actually felt rather inclined for a drink. They accepted the drink with a soft thank you and then discreetly put the long straw under their mask and sipped. Natalie giggled and the rest started up conversation and drank themselves.(ändrad)

Bloodhound almost considered themself off the hook. However that was not the case.

"So Bloodhound because you are our honoured guest for this evening you get to go first in a game of truth and dare."

The legends would never find out that the cough Bloodhound made to Wraith´s statement masked them splurt out the sweet beverage Wattson had served them, through their nose. It now covered the whole inside of their mask, making it smell like raspberries and lemon.

"Wait, what?"

"What will it be Bloodhound, truth or dare?"

Bloodhound remembered Mirage had on occasions muttered to himself about Wraith being sadistic. They thought at the time that Mirage was being a bit sensitive, no way that the void walker took pleasure in seeing other people struggle. But now they weren´t so sure. She awaited their response with a straight face. However the left corner of her mouth twitched slightly and her eyes were filled with mirth. They sighed. Better to just get this over with.

"Fine, dare then."

Everyone in the room cheered loudly, overjoyed having the hunter play. Wraith stood up and approached Bloodhound and motioned them to do the same. She then stood next to them and shoved them a piece of paper with a drawing on it.(ändrad)

"Bloodhound I dare you to draw this on Mirage´s bathroom mirror.

Looking at the drawing and hearing what Wraith just said had them so distracted that they had not noticed the portal she had just opened. A second later they were pushed through and were balanced with a hand and two feet on the tiles of what appeared to be an occupied bathroom. The portal was already closed behind them. The sounds of them arriving had not alerted the occupant behind the fogged up glass doors of the shower. It was undoubtedly Mirage in there.

He was singing something rather cheerful.

"Every time I see you lookin' my way baaaaby baaaaaby can´t you hear my heartbeat."

I sure as hell can hear my own Bloodhound thought. They slowly put themself in an upright position and faced the mirror. Inclined to get this done with before Mirage would finish his song and washing of his toned, tanned and probably muscular frame they could somewhat spot through the foggy shower doors when they looked into the mirror.

"When you move up closer to me I get a...shit what was the that line now again? Oh yeah, feelin' that's ooooooo-weeeeeee."

Bloodhound gripped the sink hard and tried to focus on the drawing Wraith had showed them. It was somehow etched into their mind, which did not really help them much at the moment.

"Can't you hear the poundin' of my heartbeat? Cause you're the one I loooove, you're the one I looooooooove"

Suddenly there was a noise in the shower and Mirage stopped his singing. Bloodhound stopped their finger in mid motion on the mirror, almost finished. Their eyes once again drawn to the, almost completely, fogged up shower doors.

"Oh crap, dropped the soap."

Bloodhound witnessed the silhouette of Mirage, who was facing the wall bend over to pick up his soap. However Elliot had not anticipated the glass doors being so close to him. Suddenly there were two fleshy cheeks pressed up against the shower doors. And hadn´t Elliot gasped by the cold glass against his bum he would have heard an other´s loud gasp on the other side of the door.

"Damn that´s a cold shower door."

Still facing the wall of the shower he continued cleaning himself and singing his favourite shower song. He was in a rather jolly mood, winning the games and was somehow really glad having Bloodhound come to save him at the end of the game. Somehow that have been the most memorable part of the game. They had just made a soft, comforting noise, rather than those feral growls, when they had held him close to his chest. It had been nice and also convinced Mirage that Bloodhound had not turned into a feral beast after all. He didn´t feel as worried, but he had this urge he wanted to check up on them, make sure they were okay.   
He never had this urge before, but supposed it was normal. They had been rather chummy after all since that time in the hole. Perhaps this was the start of a new, fine friendship. Mirage smiled to himself, but then it faltered. Maybe he was imagining things again. Perhaps this was all in his head, again.  
He turned off the shower and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed his towel from the hook on the wall and started drying himself off. Resolve rising in him the drier he got. Yeah, he was going to confirm this newfound friendship with Bloodhound. Best way to blow away any doubts haunting him. Elliot finally looked up into the mirror to look himself in the eye, when something entirely different caught his attention, drawn on the bathroom mirror.

"What the fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay! I have had much to do, but here it is! Please comment <3 Big hugs and be well now.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! So this is my very first ever fanfic. I read so many that I felt I really need to start contributing. I want to make more chapters where this spark turns into more so I hope anyone is looking forward to that. Please leave comments if you feel like it. Big hugs to you all!


End file.
